When It Rains
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Kyo is alone and vulnerable on a rainy day, when a very black Haru pays a visit. HaruXxXKyo.


Hey. This is my first attempt at a worthy yaoi. So...enjoy.

I'd like to thank WhiteWings9 for being my spectacularly spiffeh beta reader

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was silent.

Kyo could practically hear his heart beat, although it was completely steady, while he stared helplessly at the blank paper in front of him, chewing on the eraser end of his pencil. The essay he was supposed to write was on a subject he didn't know existed.

He had already scavenged the house for something that may remotely resemble a list of the "many uses" of calligraphy ink.

He was about to retreat downstairs for a snack to clear his head, when there was a sudden crash of thunder. A glance out of the window confirmed that it was raining.

He brought a hand to his forehead, kneading it slightly, annoyed. Rain made him feel so weak.

At least he was at home, and not a place that he could easily be taken advantage of.

He slowly trudged down the stairs, not wanting to push himself. He could already feel the rain's effects, making his head heavy, relaxing his muscles, diluting his usual vigilance.

The light from the fridge caused him to squint and blink repeatedly, but he soon found the milk, pulling it out and drinking it from the carton. It was nice to have the house to himself.

A sudden rap on the door startled him, and he jumped, sloshing a good deal of milk all over his front.

"Damn it!" he cursed, attempting anger but sounding much too tired.

His shirt now drenched in milk, he stomped to the door, pissed at whoever it was that had disturbed his peace.

The door opened to reveal a very angry Haru, soaked to the skin.

"Where's... Yuki?" he growled through tightly clenched teeth, his drenched hair stuck to his forehead in spiky sections.

"Hey Haru, nice to see you too," Kyo mumbled sarcastically. He started to pull off his soaking shirt.

"Seriously Kyo, where is he? And why the hell are you taking off your shirt?" he advanced into the room.

"I don't know where that damn rat is... and because of you I spilled milk everywhere," Kyo cursed to himself under his breath – lethargy was preventing him from sounding too furious at Haru.

"You sound tired," Haru commented, looking bemused at Kyo's passive state.

"It's the rain. You know what it does to me." Kyo balled up the shirt and walked back to where the milk carton stood, picking it up and slotting it back into the fridge.

Haru found himself staring at Kyo's now exposed chest. It was pretty damn sexy.

"Why do you need Yuki, anyway?" Kyo asked lazily.

Haru snapped his eyes back up to Kyo's face. "It's Rin."

"What happened between you guys?"

"We broke up about a week ago."

"Why didn't you want to talk to Yuki about it when it happened?"

"I don't know... it just didn't settle in or something... but now... ugh!" Haru tightened his fist around the counter near him, biting back the sudden and inexplicable urge to kiss Kyo.

"He'll probably be back in a few hours," Kyo yawned, unaware of the change in Haru's behaviour. He stretched his arms high above his head, wanting Haru to leave so he could sleep until the rain stopped.

Haru's breath hitched as he watched the older boy, entranced with lust. He closed the distance between them in a few steps, grabbing his chin and examining his lips.

"What the hell?" Kyo stepped away from him, his back meeting the wall.

Haru followed him, cupping his face with his hands. "Kyo... you're really hot," he slurred.

"Are you black or some-" he never finished the sentence. Haru had interrupted him, capturing his lips with his own.

Kyo tried to twist his body away, but he was no match for Haru in his sluggish state, who easily pinned his arms to the wall and pressed even closer to him. He felt Haru's tongue slide against his lips, trying to part them, but he resisted, keeping his mouth closed tightly.

Haru wasn't one to be rejected, and especially not whilst black. Taking his hand from Kyo's arm, he placed it at the entrance of Kyo's jeans, unzipping them and grabbing the boxer-covered length.

As expected, Kyo gasped, letting Haru quickly delve his tongue into his mouth. Haru's hand rubbed Kyo's member once more before returning to his arm.

Kyo shuddered with pleasure as the younger boy's tongue probed certain spots in his mouth. Another deafening sound of thunder shook the kitchen.

Haru pulled away from his mouth, leaving Kyo gasping for air. He began to leave hot bites down his neck and chest, and Kyo arched against the contact, clenching his fists. Haru's mouth met one of his nipples, and bit down savagely. Kyo threw his head back involuntarily with a small cry. It hurt horribly... but for some reason, it felt_ good_. And he desperately wanted more.

And Haru was ready to deliver it.

His hand, guided by warmth, found and wrapped around Kyo's throbbing arousal. Kyo's breath caught as the hand slid upwards slowly, nails digging into the hot, wet flesh.

"Do you like that, Kyo?" Haru mocked, squeezing the organ's base tightly and sliding up.

"Haru..." Kyo rasped, leaning forward and gripping the younger boy's shoulder for balance. The sensation felt so incredibly wrong... but so _addictive_.

Haru suddenly removed his hand, and Kyo gasped in dissatisfaction at the loss. As much as Haru loved his older cousin arching and moaning under his touch, he had his own erection to relieve himself of.

In one swift motion, his fingers wrapped around the elastic waist of the boxers and pulled them down, the jeans following.

"What are you doing?" Kyo murmured.

"Are you a virgin, Kyo?" Haru purred sultrily in his ear, proceeding to spin him around so he was facing the wall.

"Yes," came the whispered, almost inaudible reply.

"I'd promise you this wouldn't hurt... but..." Haru left it there, knowing he didn't really need to reassure him anyway, he wasn't going anywhere. He slipped a finger into Kyo's entrance, pushing it in a few inches. He sucked in his breath sharply. It was so damn _tight_!

He inserted another finger, attempting to stretch out the area with a rapid scissoring motion. He considered using a third finger, but the ache coming from below was too much to bear. He quickly pulled his jeans down, tossing them to the side and positioning himself.

He grabbed Kyo's hips, and slammed into him.

Kyo let out a cry of anguish, trying to squirm away from the younger boy.

"No fucking way, Kyo," Haru growled, getting a vice-like grip on Kyo's hair and tugging him back in place. He slid out slowly, and thrust back in again.

Kyo's moan of protest was less agonizing this time. As Haru pounded him for a third time, he felt a delicious jolt of pleasure. With every thrust, this pleasure built, overthrowing the pain from before. He could feel himself slipping, so close to ecstasy he could taste it.

"Haru... fuck me harder... please…" Kyo breathed, his voice raw from groaning excessively.

"What's that Kyo?" Haru smirked, running his fingernails down his back, leaving white lines in their trail.

"I said, fuck me harder Haru!" Kyo cried out against the wall, grabbing the nearest table edge and forming a fist around it to relieve the pressure.

"Louder," Haru demanded in a hoarse whisper, entwining his fingers into Kyo's hair and mercilessly jerking it backwards.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Kyo screamed, his body at its limit as he mind-numbingly came, then collapsed, sliding down the wall.

Haru came just seconds after, gushing cum into Kyo as he writhed on the linoleum, waves of mini-orgasms washing over him as he tried to catch his breath. Haru fell forward on top of Kyo, gasping as if he had just run five miles.

They lay there, soaked in sweat and cum for a few minutes. Haru eventually got to his feet and leaned over the kitchen table, still out of breath. He glanced over at Kyo, enjoying the sight of his pathetic state as he struggled to stand up. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh, and turned away to watch the rain that still fell relentlessly.

"Haru..." Kyo began, finally up and supporting himself against the counter. Haru looked over at him and widened his eyes as if to say, 'yes?'

"Next time... let's do it when it's not raining."

-----------------------------------------------------

I guess it's up to you to find out the moral to that story...bwahaha...eh. -runs away-.


End file.
